Energy absorbing elastomeric materials and their use in automobile bumpers are well known. Such elastomers are particularly useful for dampening shock caused by a low speed collision (i.e., at a relative speed of up to about 5-10 mph). Typically the bumper includes an energy absorbing thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer. One such energy absorbing elastomer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,205 to Hiles. Basically, this elastomer is a non-cellular polyurethane having a low compression set (less than 5%) and a delayed recovery from compression (longer than 0.7 seconds).
Various vibration dampening molded plastic (including elastomeric) parts of specific shape are also known. Among these are handle grips which are adapted to fit over a handle of specific size and shape. Since these are molded to specific shape, they are relatively expensive to make.